In the eyes of others
by dawnindanite
Summary: Casey and Derek evolve when it comes to each other. How do others read this? Dasey oneshot, rr.


**A/N: This is a oneshot, focusing on Dasey.**

They had always been in a love-hate relationship. At the beginning, when the MacDonalds first moved into the Venturi household, Casey and Derek never got along. Perhaps it was because they were two very different teenagers or two spoiled children of single parents or perhaps they simply didn't get along except for the rare occasion because they were physically attracted to each other and knew they weren't supposed to be.

After awhile, their constant bickering and occasional physical fights, mellowed down to simple sibling rivalry. Or at least that's what it looked like. Maybe everyone was too naïve or unobservant to notice the looks the two would throw at each other. How did it become this way? No one knows for sure, they don't even know themselves. If one noticed things between Casey and Derek, they could see that jealousy was always an issue. Of course no one saw it as jealousy, everyone mistook it for competition. Let's start from the beginning shall we?

Derek, being the guy that he is, hit on every hot girl he saw. There was cousin Vicki, Sandra, Amy, the girl at the hockey rink, one of the soccer sisters and I guess you can include Emily in this list as well, though nothing official happened between these two unlikely friends, jealousy did arise from Casey. And if you have a really creative imagination, Babe Raider could also be added to the list.

How did Casey react to all of this? She retaliated in her own way. She started off by getting catcalls and whistles the day she decided to become Babe Raider. Than she moved on by dating Derek's best friend Sam. When that boiled over, she went on a couple of dates with Scott and tried to get the attention of Trevor.

For the most part, they both acted as if they were disgusted with the other's interests, the biggie being Derek overreacting to Sam and Casey's non-existent relationship at the beginning. Or Casey's try at ruining Sandra and Derek's baby-sitting date. Casey also stalked Emily and Derek on their supposed date ruining her own "monthaversery" date with Sam. Derek also put a stop to Trevor asking Casey out. In all these cases, not one moment was devoted to why they actually did what they did. Everyone assumed it was because the two were trying to ruin the other's life.

After all these jealous rages, both showed some sort of compassion towards each other, no matter how hard they tried to deny it. Casey for instance, helped Derek in getting a good grade when her own reputation was at stake, and isn't uncanny that they posed as husband and wife in the form of Percy Shelley and Mary Wollstonecraft? She also took the cake for that horrendous party during the first few months of living together. And Derek, trying to uphold his bad boy reputation, added on to Casey's failing rep at school, but he did help at easing her out of the spotlight, more then once. And what about the Scott incident? He completely humiliated the guy so that Casey wouldn't be played. Again, not so much as a reason why their actions, but clearly their view on one another have changed.

These recent looks they throw at each other, could they possibly being caring for one another? Yes, and not in the brotherly-sisterly type of way either. I doubt they have reached the love stage yet, but they are definitely out of the hate, it couldn't be more obvious.

"Lizzie, what is this?"

"The report you wanted."

"This isn't a report. It's some sort of…love story!"

"Edwin…"

"Don't 'Edwin' me Liz. I don't even see the word 'Case' or 'Subject' or 'Conclusion'! This isn't a report."

"Fine. See if I ever help you spy again."

"Lizzie…"

"Don't 'Lizzie' me Ed. I'm through with helping you spy on Casey and Derek."

"…"

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

"If I accept your 'report', will you stay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I give. Your report is officially in the files."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"I wonder what they're doing right now."

"It could be anything; they could be spying on us and writing a report."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

"Let's go."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm looking forward to reviews. I've never written anything like this, and as you can see, there are two different writing styles I'm testing out. Hopefully it didn't confuse anyone too much. As for my other story, Same old, not so same old, it was intended to be a oneshot, but after reading the reviews, I'm thinking of making it a bit longer. Anyway, hope you liked this one. **


End file.
